Danger Days
by Paulette Blair
Summary: Louis, Zayn, Liam, Niall y Harry son 5 jóvenes de 22 a 24 años que están a punto de egresar de la Universidad. Cuando salgan, deberán demostrar que son los mejores postulantes para los 5 cargos exclusivos que la Policía de Londres necesita para detener una serie de asesinos que atacarán a la afamada ciudad. ¿saldrán victoriosos estos guapos policías? One Direction & Little Mix
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy Poola, tengo 15 y soy de Chile. Soy Directioner y estoy en proceso de Mixer. He venido a publicar mi humilde novela para el disfrute de ustedes y está hecha sólo para entretener y "llevarnos a otro mundo" :) **

"**Los personajes de ésta novela no son de mi propiedad (lamentablemente) y sus vidas aquí son ficticias. La historia y las aventuras que vivirán estas personas son de mi propia creación y han sido editadas con el fin de entretener. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es sólo una casualidad. La autora no se hace responsable de algún tipo de alteración emocional por parte de los lectores al leer la presente novela. Gracias Simon Cowell por hacer mi vida un poco más emotiva. :D "**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Danger Days**

**Chapter I**

Un par de ojos azules se desconcentraron por un momento de las explicaciones del profesor y se posaron en su compañero que estaba al lado.

-Hey, Liam, este viernes queremos ir al cine, ¿vas?

-No lo sé, tengo cosas que hacer y práctica de tiro, pero en una de esas voy...

-¿Y no puedes faltar sólo una vez? Todos los viernes vas…

-SEÑOR HORAN, SEÑOR PAYNE, POR FAVOR GUARDEN SILENCIO.

El profesor quedó mirando con una cara de pocos amigos a los jóvenes que estaban sentados en la penúltima fila del auditorio. Todos los demás alumnos los quedaron mirando al mismo tiempo. Niall, que estaba sentado a la izquierda del joven de cabellos castaños, se enderezó en su silla y asintió con la cabeza suavemente en señal de disculpa. El profesor se dio una media vuelta y siguió hablando.

Liam sacó una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió unas frases en ella. Luego, cuando hubo terminado, movió suavemente la hoja hacia la izquierda para que su amigo pudiera alcanzar a leerla.

Niall leyó lo siguiente:

"_idiota! te dije que después hablábamos, si el profe nos atrapa de nuevo nos echar__án del auditorio y esta vez sí __jodemos_"

Niall sonrió levemente y respondió. Deslizó la hoja de vuelta delicadamente al lado de Liam.

Liam leyó su respuesta:

"_jaja... seguro. Entonces cuando salgamos seguimos. Oye, por cierto, ¿viste a la chica que está dos filas más abajo? Está con una blusa blanca y tiene el pelo oscuro y medianamente largo... ¿Sabes c__ó__mo se llama?_"

Suspiró y supo que su amigo había cambiado. La universidad lo había cambiado, pero para bien.

El papel volvió a Niall con un nuevo escrito:

"_Por Favor Niall tómate un par de minutos para despegar tu vista. Sí, si la conozco pero no te diré nada sobre ella, tendrás que acercarte tú solo ;) _"

Devolvió el papel al rubio. Minutos más tarde recibió la respuesta:

"_Jaja__…como quieras; __ muy bien, seguro que la quieres para ti y por eso no me la presentas ¬¬ hablamos más tarde. Adiós._"

Liam sonrió. Se quedó mirando el papel un rato, para quedarse con el pedazo de conversación. Luego arrugó el papel y se lo metió al bolsillo.

-¿Louis ya puede caminar? -Preguntó un chico alto, de cabellos rebeldes y de ojos verdes. Era Harry Styles. Iba caminando por el pasillo principal de la universidad de Londres junto a Eleanor, la novia desde hace más de 2 años de Louis. Como buena estudiante de política y sociabilidad, tenía un gran intelecto y una capacidad analítica impresionante.

-Sí, un poco. Pero aún le duele, por supuesto. -Suspiró un poco cansada por la caminata -Se siente mal porque no puede ayudar a hacer muchas cosas en el departamento. Eso sí ha estado estudiando bastante, pero he estado hablando con sus profesores, y dicen que es demasiado difícil que pueda salvar el semestre.

-Sí, tienen razón. La hermana mayor de Zayn también pasó por eso. Cuando tuvo el accidente de auto estuvo cerca de cuatro meses y medio en el hospital, y en consecuencia de eso perdió el quinto semestre de su carrera. Es realmente frustrante para ellos, creo yo, porque pierdes tiempo y se retrasan todos tus planes… en especial las vacaciones –Harry sonrió divertido.

-Ohh sí por supuesto, demasiado. Además, éste era su último año. Y como dices, ohm… las vacaciones, de hecho con Louis teníamos pensado ir a… ehh… Barcelona…

Eleanor se sintió nerviosa. Sintió como si algo de repente hubiera aparecido en su mente y le hubiera hecho cohibirse. Miró hacia varios lados aleatoriamente pensando si su respuesta habría sido convincente. Y lamentablemente no sonó como ella esperaba. El hecho de ser confiable y transparente con todos hacía que mentir fuera una verdadera misión imposible. No podía, simplemente, esconder algo. Podía guardar secretos, por supuesto, como cualquier persona discreta, pero mentir…. No. Ni sus principios ni su propia forma de ser se lo permitían.

-Ohh, es relativamente lejos. Me imagino que será divertido… -Harry miró a la joven y se sintió extrañado por la forma en la que respondió ella. Y justo antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, notó un elegante y brillante anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. Le extrañó aquel hecho, no porque él no fuera detallista en esos aspectos, sino que ella no acostumbraba llevar joyas en las manos. Casi siempre collares o aretes. Pero nunca anillos.

-Hey… que tenemos acá… ¿es un nuevo anillo? –Eleanor abrió los ojos y se quedó sin palabras. Ésta vez sí que no supo que decirle. ¿Alguna excusa para tener un anillo, cuando los detesta? Simplemente se le ocurrió decir algo que resultaba muy ajeno a su persona:

-Sí, emm... es nuevo… me-me lo compré hace unos días en… amm…¡el centro comercial! Sí, allí, me-me lo compré porque…emm… era, era lindo… sí, emm… muy lindo, y… simplemente me-me gustó y-y-y… lo compré… –Respondió la joven. En realidad nunca jamás había tartamudeado tanto en su vida como ahora. Y sumado a la asquerosa habilidad de mentir que tenía… probablemente lo que ocultaba se descubriría rápido.

Harry, por otro lado, percibió el nerviosismo de su amiga. Como era atento con todos sus amigos cuando le hablaban, pudo observar el cambio de expresión de la chica. Tuvo la sensación de que le escondían algo. Pero no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo. De cualquier forma, como buen entusiasta aventurero, _tenía_ que saberlo. _Nadie le podía ocultar nada a Harry Styles._ Así que, maquinó un pequeño bosquejo para el plan, con finalidad de sacarle a Eleanor lo que tuviera que esconder. Quién sabe, podía ser algo malo, quizás estaba engañando a Louis… o, no. No podía, Eleanor no era ese tipo de personas traicioneras. Y además, si lo incluyó a él en sus "planes", significaba que Louis probablemente _sí_ _supiera lo que escondía ella__._ ¿Y si estaba _embarazada_? Mm… no, muy poco probable. Ella era bastante delgada así que se notaría desde un principio. Pero, eso no tenía nada que ver con el anillo. Pero tal vez era un símbolo. Cuántas cosas se le ocurrían a Harry en ese mismo instante, olvidando de repente a la joven que se hallaba a su lado con un nerviosismo increíble pero bastante controlado. Hubo un silencio de dos minutos. Para lo que es el silencio y cuánto nos molesta, fue bastante tiempo.

-Ehh… ¿Harry? ¿Estás aquí?-Eleanor rió un poco, tratando de disipar su ansiedad ocultándola tras su inconfundible risa.

-Ehh sí, sólo que me quedé pensando en… volando, tú ya sabes –Intentó Harry de convencerla y darle una respuesta amable. Sin embargo, debía hacer algunas otras cosas durante ese día y no podía postergarlas por su importancia. El asunto del supuesto secreto lo resolvería después. Aún tenía suficientes horas para descubrirlo.

_O por lo menos intentarlo._

Eleanor sonrió y cada uno quedó sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Luego se despidieron y siguieron con sus quehaceres personales.

-O-

-¿Zayn? ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó una voz femenina a través de un IPhone.

-Sí, sólo me estaba peinando –Respondió el chico mirándose aún al espejo.

-Zayn, llevas 15 minutos metido en el baño y apuesto que tardaste sólo uno en… Como sea, ¡Sal ya! ¡Debemos entrar a clases!

-Okay, okay preciosa salgo en seguida… -Dicho esto el moreno chico colgó y dejó su teléfono en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón. Comprobó en el gran espejo que cada cabello de su cabeza estuviera en la posición perfecta y salió para encontrarse con una linda chica rubia que no tenía la mejor de las expresiones en su rostro.

-Querido, tienes el cierre del pantalón abajo… -Le reprochó la señorita.

-Mmm, maldadosa; ¿cómo lo supiste? –Le respondió en tono sensual el chico.

-Porque se nota desde mil kilómetros de distancia, -Sonrió la rubia maliciosamente, antes de seguir con su respuesta –Además, siempre olvidas subirlo por apresurarte a mirarte en el espejo.

-Uhmm, entonces me conoce muy bien usted, señorita Perrie –Zayn se acercó a su novia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, al que ella respondió dulcemente. Claro, mientras aprovechaba de subir su cierre, cosa que nadie notó. -¿Dónde es su siguiente clase, hermosísima dama?

-Teoría musical cuatro, apuesto caballero, ¿y la suya?

-Química minerometalúrgica –Los dos rieron por la complejidad del nombre dicho rápidamente.

Zayn Malik, estudiante de quinto año, a punto de lograr su título como Licenciado en Química en la Universidad de Londres, mantenía una relación bastante fuerte y duradera desde hace un año y medio con Perrie Edwards, estudiante de Pedagogía en Artes Visuales y Música en la misma universidad. Se habían conocido por amigos, compañeros en una que otra clase "extra colegial" en la universidad, como academias de dibujo o teatro. Amaban el arte, cada uno a su manera, claro. Pero uno de ellos eligió una carrera que quizás no tenía nada que ver con lo que amaba. Pero, sin embargo, ésta en el futuro le entregaría la satisfacción de sentir que otro sueño se veía cumplido: un sueño médico-policial.

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse dentro del departamento y supo demás quién era. Escuchó como dejaba su bolso sobre la mesa, cómo se sacaba sus zapatos y cómo iba subiendo la escalera, mientras él terminaba de leer una página en uno de esos gigantescos libros de medicina. Sonrió, y sintió las mismas cosquillas que la primera vez que la vio. Amaba sentir esa estúpida y adorable sensación de enamoramiento. Su espontaneidad no le permitía guardarse sus emociones.

-Llegó por fin la princesa de este humilde castillo –Comentó con voz fuerte el chico que se encontraba tendido en la cama con una pierna enyesada. La cama estaba desordenada, pero con un caos total sobre ella. Estaba rodeado de cuadernos, libretas y papeles sueltos, con cosas escritas y dibujos con formas humanas y fórmulas químicas.

-¿Disculpa?-Preguntó Eleanor apoyándose en el marco de la puerta cuando hubo acabado de subir las agotadoras escaleras -Creí que era la _Reina_ de éste castillo –Consultó poniendo énfasis en la palabra reina. Louis, mirándola con dulzura y diversión a la agotada chica, le respondió:

-Sabes que estás totalmente equivocada, querida –Louis hizo una pequeña pausa para soltar un fuerte silbido. –Ésta, es la Reina del castillo –Dicho esto, y tras el silbido, apareció un pequeño poodle disfrazado de elefante azul. Su colita sobresalía del traje y se movía para todos lados, demostrando su alegría al ver a sus dueños, o mejor dicho "padres".

-¿Qué le hiciste a Galleta? –Dijo Eleanor entre risas y ternura por todos lados.

-Le puse un disfraz, o mejor dicho, mi mamá le puso el disfraz. Vino a verme al almuerzo, como siempre, y me mostró esto. Sabía que te gustaría, así que la dejé con él.

-Ouuum, ¡se ve tan tierna! Veeeeeenga para acá mi reina preciosa –Dijo Eleanor alzando en sus brazos a la pequeña Poodle. Realmente se veía muy tierna aquella cachorra que, con tan sólo un mes y medio de vida había llegado a su hogar durante la universidad, como regalo por el primer año de relación de sus padres Louis y Eleanor.

-Hoy pasé un momento terriblemente estresante –Comentó Eleanor cuando hubo acabado de acomodarse al lado de Lou. Claro, luego de sacar toda la basura que había acumulado durante el día en la cama.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué y con quién? –Inquirió su novio, sin dejar de mirar el block de dibujo que ahora sostenía sobre una almohada.

-Con Harry –Respondió ella, acariciando a Galleta. –Me preguntó por el anillo, y tartamudeé como nunca y di la respuesta más estúpida que jamás hubiera dado en mi vida. Fue demasiado nerviosismo en el momento.

-¿Y qué le habías dicho? –Preguntó Lou mirándola directamente.

-Le dije que lo había comprado en el centro comercial porque simplemente me había gustado. ¿Algo más contradictorio para mí?

-Pero Eleanor… -El joven frunció el ceño y pestañeo un par de veces seguidas antes de decir lo siguiente. –En el centro comercial no hay joyerías. La última que hubo la cerraron hace dos meses…

Eleanor lo quedó mirando con total desesperanza.

-¡Por Dios, Louis, tenemos que decirles! ¡No quiero quedar como una mentirosa, y menos desinformada!

-Pero no quedarás como una mentirosa, cuando todos sepan lo entenderán perfectamente. -Louis le respondía con total tranquilidad a su novia, estando ella empezando con sus crisis de nerviosismo que le daban cuando estaba estresada y agotada.

- Sí, lo sé pero todos nuestros amigos saben que yo odio los anillos, y de repente aparecer con uno que tiene un pequeño diamante en el medio y es de plata fina… será muy incómodo mentirles en la cara, amor… -Suspiró. Eleanor se apoyó en el hombro de su novio, deseando que el tiempo pasase lo más rápido posible…

_Para verse a ellos mismos con un traje, y con un vestido blanco… Juntos; "hasta que la muerte los separe"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Jojo, gracias Dani (L) Aquí está el segundo capítulo :) Espero que les guste ;)**

**Chapter II**

-Niall, ¿Me estás escuchando? -Preguntó Liam.

Reaccionando, el chico rubio lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Liam supo en seguida cuál sería la respuesta.

-Por Dios Liam, sabes que no está escuchando a nadie…-Le dijo Zayn. Se habían reunido antes de entrar a clases. Hace poco habían terminado las vacaciones de invierno y habían retomado cada uno sus actividades normales, excepto Louis. Pero Niall había empezado a actuar extraño desde que habían comenzado el nuevo semestre. El problema, es que el motivo tenía nombre y apellido, pero no sabían _cuál_.

-Y tampoco lo hará hasta que le digas como se llama esa chica –Comentó Harry.

Sí. El motivo era una chica que Niall vio por primera vez hace una semana. La misteriosa chica conocía a uno de sus amigos, que era Liam. Éste era el único que podía tener datos sobre ella, como su nombre, la carrera que estudiaba y su edad. Y más interesante aún; si tenía novio o no. Pero toda esa valiosa información no era accesible para ninguno de los otros cuatro.

-Ya dije que no voy a decirle nada a Niall sobre ella. Si él la quiere tendrá que acercarse por su propia cuenta. –Liam sonrió. Sabía que si su rubio amigo se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Así que esperaba que Niall pudiera contra este obstáculo.

-Eres egoísta –Le dijo Zayn.

-No es que sea egoísta, sólo que intento que se supere a sí mismo. Superarnos es bueno. –Le contestó Liam sonriente.

Pero Niall no escuchaba. Sólo tenía ojos, oídos y cerebro para ella.

-Eso no aplica en el caso de las chicas –Replicó Harry. –Apuesto que no le quieres decir porque te gusta y la quieres para ti. –Volvió a decirle.

-Vamos Harry, sabes que soy totalmente impermeable a los flecha…-Liam no terminó la frase.

**Empieza a sonar "5 colours in her Hair" de Mc Flyyyy.**

Liam abrió la boca considerablemente. Tenía los ojos fijos puestos en algo que había detrás de Harry. Los chicos fruncieron el ceño al ver la reacción de Liam y miraron hacia atrás para ver qué era lo que había atrapado a Liam.

Una chica. Una chica morena, de rizos chocolate y con una encantadora sonrisa. Caminaba como toda una modelo y llevaba unos jeans, un top blanco y una chaqueta de cuero café estilo aviador. Su bolso, el que llevaba colgado a un lado de la espalda, era de un estampado de piel de leopardo que combinada con su chaqueta y sus zapatos. Sus ojos brillaban, aunque iba sola, lucía muy segura.

Liam la siguió con la mirada mientras ella caminaba a su destino, hasta perderse entre los demás alumnos. Cuando Liam hubo salido de su estado de admiración, los demás lo quedaron mirando cada uno con una ceja enarcada. Liam les devolvió la mirada, con una expresión que parecía como si lo hubieran sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía.

-¿Impermeable a qué, decías? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa Niall. Liam sólo frunció el ceño y miró al piso, intentando disimular su sonrisa, aunque sin éxito.

-Liam, creo que deberías recordar que hay algo llamado Karma, y que actúa rápidamente sobre nosotros. –Le dijo Harry sonriente.

-Maldito Karma… -Dijo Liam pensativo.

_Quizás, si le digo a Niall el nombre de su chica, yo pueda saber el nombre de la mía._

-O-

-Hola Perrie, ¿Cómo has estado? –Le dijo Eleanor a la novia de Zayn. Últimamente se habían hecho amigas y habían formado un entretenido grupo con otras chicas: Jade, Jesy y Leigh. Todas estaban en la misma universidad, aunque en diferentes años. Aún así, la pasaban muy bien y hacían diferentes actividades juntas. Jade estudiaba diseño de vestuario, con una mención de alta costura. Jesy estaba en arquitectura, y Leigh en ingeniería comercial.

Éstas chicas se habían conocido en el taller de música. El taller consistía en agrupar a uno alumnos con distintas capacidades musicales y artísticas y hacerlos trabajar juntos. Los grupos podían crearse nombres y luego presentarse como tales en algunas galas que hacía la universidad para distintas ocasiones. Y éstas chicas, Perrie, Jesy, Leigh y Jade, habían quedado en el mismo grupo. Se habían puesto "Little Mix". Eran bastante conocidas por la mayoría de los alumnos por su gran talento, y a veces las llamaban de otros lugares para pequeñas presentaciones.

-Bien, gracias Eli. –Le respondió la rubia. –Dijiste que necesitabas hablar algo importante, y me preocupé mucho…

-Emm, sí… Es algo importante pero no es malo, te lo aseguro –Eleanor sonrió. Sabía que podía confiar en Perrie. Ella era muy comprensiva, y sabía guardar bien los secretos. Era un amor de persona. Zayn tenía mucha suerte.

-Ouw, eso me tranquiliza. Ven, sentémonos. –Le dijo Perrie sonriente y apuntando a un pequeño café que había en el gran jardín de la universidad.

Cuando se hubieron acomodado y pedido cada una lo que quería, Eleanor empezó a hablar.

-Bien, debo decir que voy a romper una promesa ahora mismo.

Perrie la quedó mirando expectante. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero debía estar tranquila. Ella había dicho que no era nada malo.

Eleanor respiró hondo. Habían quedado con Louis en no decirle nada a nadie sobre sus planes. Pero ella no podía aguantar más. _Tenía que decírselo a alguien_.

-Louis me pidió matrimonio. –Dijo la chica sintiendo la misma emoción que aquel día tan especial en que se le hizo la proposición. Sonrió y Perrie vislumbró un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había notado en ella antes. Supo entonces que esto era grande.

La rubia abrió los ojos y apretó los labios. Les iba a dar un ataque cardíaco a las dos en el mismo momento por la emoción.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Le preguntó Perrie totalmente feliz. Eleanor asintió y le mostró su mano derecha. En ella se encontraba aquel precioso anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro.

-Oh, por Dios, ¡casi no lo creo! –Dijo muy sonriente la rubia. Realmente estaba muy feliz por ella, y por Louis. Sabía que se querían mucho y que tenían numerosos planes en pareja. Sería un muy lindo matrimonio.

-Yo tampoco en el momento. Pero no puedes decirle a nadie, por favor Perrie… -Dijo la castaña con un tono de súplica. La rubia cambió rápidamente de expresión.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Es un matrimonio prohibido o secreto? –Eleanor sonrió con la pregunta de Perrie. Ella siempre sabía cómo calmar las aguas. O los nervios.

-No, no es prohibido ni secreto… Sólo que con Louis… Agg, te lo explicaré del principio, ¿de acuerdo? –Eleanor se removió un poco en su silla, ansiosa de contarle todos los detalles a su amiga.

-¡Oum!, muy bien, te escucho. –Le respondió dispuesta la rubia.

-Muy bien, todo empezó cuando estábamos en el centro con Louis paseando hace cerca de un mes. De pronto en una calle había una tienda de vestidos de novia, y en una vitrina estaba expuesto uno que era increíblemente hermoso, y al lado había un traje de novio de color gris igualmente increíble. Como la vitrina era de color negro y estaba a la altura de la gente que pasaba allí, uno podía ver su reflejo, y era como si tuviéramos puesta la ropa. Con Lou se nos ocurrió pararnos allí y ver cómo nos veríamos vestidos de novios, y sentí una nostalgia enorme al verme allí, con un vestido de novia, y a Louis con el traje. Cuando nos vimos, nos quedamos un rato callados, y entonces me di cuenta de que Lou me estaba mirando atentamente. Lo quedé viendo un par de segundos y vi como si a él se le hubiera cruzado una idea por su mente. Reconozco inmediatamente esa expresión.

Perrie miraba y escuchaba atentamente a su amiga, emocionada de cada detalle que ella contaba.

-Entonces después de eso, pasó una semana en que Louis andaba muy raro, andaba distraído y a veces no me escuchaba cuando le hablaba. Resulta, que al cabo de esa semana y un par de días después, me llevó comer a un restaurant muy lindo. Cenamos y al momento del postre, que por cierto era un helado de café y frutilla riquísimo, sacó una cajita y –La castaña estaba más emocionada aún, tenía los ojos brillando por las lágrimas de felicidad, y proseguía entusiasmada – Y se paró y se arrodilló a mi lado y con varias personas mirándonos me dijo:

"_Eleanor, sé que soy muchas veces un idiota infantil e inmaduro. Pero; no me importaría serlo si llevara un 'tú' antes de cada palabra. ¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

Y yo casi me puse a llorar y me tapé la boca y estaba sonriendo mucho y le dije: "_Sólo si prometes ser mi Superman para siempre"_ Y él me dijo parándose y sonriendo: "_Por supuesto". _Y me paré y lo abracé y le dije:_ "Te amo Louis"_ y él me dijo: "_Yo también Ele"_ y la gente se puso a aplaudir y me puse roja y fue súper hermoso.

-Owww… ¡demasiado tierno! -Le dijo Perrie casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Louis podía ser realmente encantador cuando se lo proponía. –Entonces, ¿hace cuánto exactamente están comprometidos? –Le preguntó a su amiga.

-Hace, tres semanas. –Le respondió Eleanor. –Pero ahora viene lo complicado. Con Louis planeábamos casarnos cuando hubiéramos terminado los dos la universidad. Nos quedaba casi lo mismo e íbamos a contarles a todos; hasta que él se fracturó la pierna, lo que hizo que esté a punto de perder el semestre. Y atrasó todos los planes. Planeábamos hacer una cena e invitar a nuestros familiares y amigos más cercanos, que serían Liam, Niall, Harry, Zayn, tú, Jade, Jesy y Leigh. Pero como no puede salir de casa, se echó todo a perder. Ni siquiera nuestros padres lo saben, y ayer Harry me preguntó sobre el anillo y le respondí una completa estupidez. Sabes que no soy buena para mentir, y sabía que tarde o temprano alguien me preguntaría por el anillo. Entonces dijimos con Louis que les diríamos dentro de un mes, cuando el ya pudiera salir de casa y así hacer la cena. –Eleanor quedó apoyada en el respaldo de su silla y suspiró sonriente. Se le notaba muchísimo más tranquila después de haber soltado todo su gran y maravilloso secreto.

-Increíblemente hermoso y fríamente calculado –Comentó la rubia con otra sonrisa.

-Sólo por favor, no se lo digas a nadie, ni siquiera a las chicas. ¿Podrías guardártelo por mí? –Le volvió a suplicar la castaña.

-Sí, por supuesto Ele, no se lo diré a nadie hasta que cambies las instrucciones. -Perrie le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

-Muchas gracias, agente P –Eleanor empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Perrie hizo lo mismo. A veces molestaban a la rubia por su nombre, pero ella sabía que no era con mala intención.

_Después de todo, eran sus amigos. Aquellos con los que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, sus nuevos hermanos._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Soy yo de nuevo ****J**** espero que les hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores, son como el inicio recién de esta historia. Gracias a ti Dani y a Karla por sus reviews. Camila, si estás leyendo esto; dígnate a dejarme algo po :c mala x.x**

**Como siempre gracias por leer a todos.**

Chapter 3

Había transcurrido exactamente una semana desde que el futuro policía del FBI había visto a aquella chica.

Estaba casi en las mismas circunstancias de Niall, sólo que él sí que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre esa morena que lo había flechado. Había que reconocerlo.

Al parecer, el amor a primera vista si existía.

O era el karma.

Sin importar quién fuera, _tenía_ que saber quién era ella. Su nombre, qué cosas le gustaban, su carrera, y si podía acercársele sin ningún problema. Era obvio que tendría que armar un plan bastante grande para establecer el primer contacto, que de alguna forma lo llevara a otro encuentro y así sucesivamente.

Y ahí estaba Niall, hablándole de su propia vida e intentando sacar alguna información sobre _la otra chica._

-Liam… -Lo llamó por quinta vez. Realmente su amigo no lo estaba escuchando para nada. Si creyó que él mismo estaba en las nubes al pensar en esa chica que era su amor platónico, Liam definitivamente estaba en otra galaxia.

-¡LIAM! –Le gritó de repente en su oído, logrando finalmente su objetivo.

El chico de ojos cafés dio un pequeño salto mientras caminaban en ese pasillo, haciendo aterrizar su mente al planeta Tierra.

-Niall un día de estos me vas a matar y levantaré cargos contra ti mediante espíritus que se comerán tu comida… -Dijo Liam sonriendo. Le gustaba bromear a su amigo así, pues sabía que le temía un poco a los fantasmas y cosas por el estilo. Todo por culpa de una película.

Niall lo miró asustado, aunque sabía que eso no era posible temió por su dignidad. Y Liam mejor que nadie sabía qué cosas locas pensaba Niall cuando se asustaba.

-Vamos Niall, sabes que es broma… -Le dijo el castaño abrazándolo.

-Me alegro por esa parte… -Dijo un poco confuso Niall, intentando olvidar sus pensamientos que excedían lo normal. Recordó entonces su misión principal:

-¿Me vas a decir cómo se llama? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pensar en ella lo alegraba de inmediato, hasta que recordaba que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-No Niall… Es tú trabajo averiguarlo. –Le dijo Liam apuntando la nariz de su compañero, recordando que estaba en las mismas penosas condiciones que él.

-Pero Liam, vamos… Tú sabes algunas cosas muy importantes sobre ella y no me las quieres decir. Sin embargo, podemos hacer un trato… -Seguían caminando en dirección al gran jardín de la Universidad, donde se reunirían tradicionalmente con los demás.

Liam paró de caminar en seco.

-De qué trato estás hablando. -Lo miró serio. Si era lo que pensaba, sería muy conveniente y demasiado grandioso para ser verdad.

-Es simple… -Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa e intentando que volviera a caminar. –_Tú chica por mí chica._

Liam tragó saliva. ¿Estaba diciendo que él conocía a la chica morena? ¿De dónde la habría conocido? Y lo más importante de todo… ¿CUÁNDO?

-No te entiendo… -Mintió. Tenía que saber más sobre el trato para decirle cualquier cosa.

Niall empezó a caminar de espaldas, o hacia atrás, mirando de frente a Liam. Le gustaba hacer eso.

-Tú me dices el nombre de ella, y yo… bueno… _yo me encargo de la tuya más tarde._ –Le dijo con una confianza y seguridad un poco dudosas. No estaba seguro que Liam le creyera, pero tenía que arriesgarse y confiar en su "_no planeado plan"_.

Liam lo miró dudoso ante lo que hacía y decía. Confiaba en su amigo, pero sabía que cualquier chico enamorado, y en especial él, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por amor.

Y por conseguir lo que quería.

-Niall, te vas a caer o vas a chocar con alguien y no voy a ayudar a levantarte. –Le dijo Liam en tono de advertencia. Aunque quería que se cayera para reírse un rato de su duende amigo, lo tenía que cuidar.

-No te preocupes Payne, sexy Horan jamás se… -Fue interrumpido por un pequeño movimiento brusco. Liam vio casi en cámara lenta cómo su rubio amigo chocaba a alguien por detrás y la otra persona caía suavemente y sentada en el piso perfectamente limpio. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Niall intentó no perder el equilibro al sentir el brusco choque y giró hasta poder ver a quién había chocado.

Era una chica, por supuesto, pero no alcanzó a ver quién era.

Definitivamente esto era mucho más que el destino.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, mucho mucho mucho…-Niall se arrodilló y se acercó. La chica no levantaba la cabeza, tenía su cabello suelto y desordenado, y uno que otro mechón cubriéndole el rostro, lo que hacía que él no pudiera distinguir claramente quién era.

Le tomó las manos para levantarla. Eran increíblemente suaves y delicadas, aunque fuertes. Pudo ver que su piel no era completamente blanca como la mayoría de las chicas de esa universidad, si no que era trigueña. Liam se acercó y tomó el bolso que la chica había soltado en el impacto. La chica juntó sus piernas y con ayuda de Niall logró levantarse del suelo.

Con una de sus manos se peinó el cabello castaño semi oscuro hacia atrás y hacia al lado, quedando sus mechones más cortos al lado de sus mejillas, y miró a quién al parecer había sido el culpable.

**Empieza a sonar "Payphone" de Maroon.5. ft. Wiz Khalif.a.**

Se miraron directamente a los ojos.

Entonces pudo ver por fin quién era.

Había soñado tanto con ese momento, que no creyó en el primer momento que estaba sucediendo.

Sus ojos eran cafés muy oscuros. Llegó a creer incluso que eran negros. Pero no lo eran.

Brillaban. Brillaban como los flashes de las cámaras que ocupaba Zayn.

Y se enamoró aún más de ella.

Era la primera vez que la veía tan cerca, que la tenía tan cerca de él.

Era hermosa.

-Disculpa, fui un estúpido, no me di cuenta y te empujé. Prometo que fue sin querer…-Empezó a decir Niall sin pensar muy bien lo que decía ante ella.

Le estaba hablando.

Y ella lo estaba escuchando.

Y no dejaba de mirarlo.

No podía.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirar al otro.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien… -Sonrió.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se disolvía y se juntaba de nuevo.

Era la sonrisa más preciosa que había visto en toda su vida.

En verdad.

Sonrió también.

¿Qué era eso que estaba llenándole el vientre?

¿Mariposas?

No.

El África entera se apoderaba de sus entrañas.

-¿Me perdonas, entonces? –Le preguntó con una sensación parecida a la esperanza.

-Claro… -Dijo ella sonriendo aún más todavía.

Estaba dispuesto a pagar con su vida por esa sonrisa.

Por esa mirada.

Por sus mejillas que se habían coloreado en un bonito y discreto rosado.

Por esa voz angelical que llenaba sus oídos y se apoderaba de cualquier pensamiento.

Reaccionó.

-Me alegro… -Dijo intentando esconder la baba que probablemente se le estaba cayendo. –Por cierto, Niall.-Dijo sin dejar de contraer sus músculos. –Niall Horan.

Estaba nervioso.

Por fin sabría lo que tanto quería saber.

Y esto recién estaba empezando.

Se preparó sicológicamente para recibir la mejor respuesta de su vida.

Y grabarla para el resto de su existencia.

-Paulette… -Dijo con una leve sonrisa. –Paulette Blair.

_Paulette Blair… Paulette Blair… Paulette… __Paulette… Paulette…_

Su mente se vació para llenarla con ese nombre.

Ese bendito nombre.

Ahora nada podía impedir su felicidad.

Podía jurar que su corazón dejó de latir en el momento que ella lo dijo.

Estaba seguro.

Ahora podía morir en paz.

Si alguien quería matarlo; adelante.

Su vida estaba completa.

-Encantadora… -Dijo sin medir mucho sus palabras.

Pero ya era tarde.

Ella se sonrojó y miró un poco avergonzada al piso.

Y se dio cuenta de que sus manos aun estaban reposando sobre las del rubio.

-Un gusto… -Dijo Niall, tratando de alivianar la situación. –Emm… ¿Podría compensarte de alguna manera tu caída?

-Oh, no… no te preocupes… -Le respondió ella, no muy segura si debía rechazar aquello. –Pero si quieres… yo creo que sí. –Dijo sonriente. Era muy lindo ese chico.

Quizás más de lo que se imaginaba.

Niall tragó saliva. Sintió como un relámpago nacía y se estrellaba en la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo hacía estremecerse.

Esto era el paraíso.

-Entonces… ¿puedo pedirte tu número de teléfono y luego… amm… -Niall dudó un poco, pero siguió inmediatamente. -…Ver qué hacemos?

Estaba casi al borde de un ataque cardíaco, o de un colapso nervioso.

Se limitó internamente a esperar con paciencia su respuesta.

-Desde luego, no hay problema. –Dijo ella con tranquilidad.

Si es que en verdad estaba tranquila, o era sólo su pequeño dote de actuación que usaba en momentos críticos.

La verdad es que estaba a punto de estallar de los nervios.

Pero él no debía darse cuenta, si no quería arruinarlo todo.

Cada uno anotó el teléfono del otro.

-Entonces… -Dijo Niall con mucho autocontrol. –Te llamo pronto, Paulette.

Sonrió.

Jamás olvidaría ese nombre.

-Muy bien, te espero entonces. –Dijo ella con la misma sonrisa.

Se despidieron con la promesa de volverse a ver.

Paulette recibió su bolso por parte de Liam, y aunque le resultó familiar su rostro, ignoró aquella sensación y siguió con su camino, mirando por última vez a aquel chico rubio y de ojos azules que se había cruzado repentinamente en su camino.

O ella se había cruzado en el suyo.

Daba igual a esas alturas.

Lo vio, y sintió una pequeña sensación que hace tiempo no tenía.

Una mezcla de ansias y felicidad, con un toque de nerviosismo.

Al verlo no pudo evitar soltar esa sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba entre sus amigos y familiares, distanciados a varios kilómetros.

Quizás ya no estaría tan sola desde ese día.

Por otro lado, Liam le dedicaba una generosa sonrisa a su amigo, que le sonreía a él y a Paulette de forma triunfal y enamorada.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo Liam… -Dijo un Niall demasiado sonriente una vez que Paulette hubo desaparecido por uno de los pasillos de la Universidad. –Fue demasiado perfecto para ser real.

-Te lo mereces, campeón. –Dijo el castaño caminando hacia la salida, sin saber que allá afuera le aguardaba la sorpresa más dulce que le hubiera dado el generoso destino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! He regresado, sé que mi novela no es muy conocida, pero gracias por los reviews que he recibido. De verdad muchas gracias a las chicas que me leen y mi profe Raúl que quizás esta leyendo esto (profe extraño la academia :c ) Saludos a todos y a todas y les dejo el cuarto capítulo :D**

**RECUERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEN QUE SI LES GUSTAN LAS NOVELAS SÚPER ROMÁNTICAS CON ALGO DE ACCIÓN Y DRAMA Y ESTÁN EN BUSCA DE ALGO FRESCO Y MUY BUENO SÓLO DEBEN COPIAR Y PEGAR EL LINK QUE SE ENCUENTRA JUSTO ABAJO DE ESTE COMENTARIO Y NUESTRO MÁGICO INTERNET LOS LLEVARÁ A UNA DIMENSIÓN EXTRAORDINARIA LLAMADA "HE LEAVES ME HOPING" CREADA POR UNA MARAVILLOSA CHICA LLAMADA SOPHIE 3 Y ELLA ESTARÁ ESPERANDO SUS COMENTARIOS TAMBIÉN SOBRE SU ESPECTACULAR NOVELA 3**

**AQUÍ ESTÁ EL LINK: **** s/7985294/1/He-leaves-me-hoping**

**Muchos saludos preciosa **

**He aquí lo que se merecen:**

**Chapter****4**

-Un gusto conocerte, yo soy Jade. –Dijo sonriente una de las chicas que se encontraba en el jardín de la universidad con su grupo de amigos. Estaban allí todas sus amigas, y los chicos, exceptuando a Louis. Estaban esperando a Liam y a Niall, que deberían haber llegado hace ya más de diez minutos. Leigh-Anne había traído a una chica que había conocido hace un par de días, compartían una clase y estaba sola, ya que su única amiga en la universidad se había transferido a otra ciudad. La morena la había acompañado y decidió integrarla al grupo para que no se sintiera tan sola.

_Un gesto amable nunca estaba de más._

La chica nueva era muy linda, tenía personalidad y era muy amable. Era morena, lo que hacía que llamara más la atención y se vestía muy bien. Estaba estudiando cocina internacional, y soñaba con instalar su propio restaurante en la ciudad.

-Allí vienen los chicos. –Dijo Zayn, anunciando la aparición de sus amigos. Todos los que estaban allí, en su mayoría chicas, estaban sentados en un grupo de bancas que había justo al lado del café. Eran unas cuatro o cinco bancas que dejaban espacio para tres personas cada una. Siempre se reunían allí, ya cuando el grupo se había definido en unas diez personas.

Todos miraron y vieron aparecer a Liam y Niall por una de las salidas. Desde lejos se podía ver la inmensa sonrisa del rubio, y al parecer, un tierno rubor en las mejillas del castaño.

Estaban muy lejos aún, ¿De qué estarían hablando?

-O-

-Está bien, está bien… -Decía Liam acercándose a la puerta que daba salida al jardín. Luego del suceso, o más bien dicho, "choque" con la chica que ahora sí tenía nombre, Niall no paraba de sonreír y repetirse a sí mismo que había sido increíble aquél acontecimiento. Y Liam por supuesto, intentaba que su pequeña burbuja de utópica amorosa se mantuviera por lo menos ese día. Además, él tampoco podía creerse la suerte que había corrido su amigo.

-Ahora tengo que inventar algo muy bueno, algo que no pueda rechazar para invitarla a salir… ¡Pero no se me ocurre qué! –Decía Niall. La preocupación lo consumía por dentro, pero tenía que mantener ocupado a Liam.

-Cuando estemos con los demás les contarás lo sucedido con Paulette y en conjunto te daremos la mejor opción. –Le respondió su amigo ya justo enfrente de la puerta.

Niall miró a través de los grandes ventanales y se aseguró de que ella estuviese allí. Le respondió un leve "de acuerdo" casi inaudible a su amigo y salieron al jardín.

Liam buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, aunque ya sabía previamente dónde se ubicaban. Una vez que los vio, no pudo ignorar el gran aumento de ritmo cardíaco que le provocó su visión, ni la sensación de que todo a su alrededor giraba y desaparecía al mismo tiempo.

Desde ese momento, la casi monótona vida de Liam daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

**Empieza a sonar "Beautiful Girl" de Sean Kingston.e**

Liam parpadeó varias veces. Intentó hacer desaparecer la imagen de la chica que estaba sentada entre sus amigos. Pero no pudo.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

_Ella era real._

Ella en verdad estaba allí.

Empezó a sentir su corazón latir mucho más rápido a medida que se acercaban. Aún quedaba un largo trecho por llegar, pero eso no eliminaba el gran tambaleo que ahora su estómago había comenzado dentro de él.

Si estaba allí con sus amigos, él tendría que saludarla, se la presentarían y podría iniciar una conversación, que pudiera llevarlos a alguna salida. No podía adelantar todo, por supuesto, pues no sabía nada de ella, ni de lo que podría opinar ella de él. Pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo. Lo más que pudiera.

Si ahora se sentía enamorado, ahora que no conocía ni sabía nada sobre ella…

_¿Cómo sería cuando la conociera bien?_

Con ese pensamiento entre los labios que formaban una sonrisa silenciosa, miró a Niall. De esa misma tonta y babosa forma en la que su amigo lo había mirado cuando supo que el amor de su vida se llamaba Paulette.

Se encaminaron hacia ellos. Liam empezó a emocionarse. Quería gritar y no podía evitar sonreír. Sacó su teléfono y se miró en él. Grandioso, ahora tenía un bonito rubor en sus mejillas que delataban su vergüenza y nerviosismo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podría demostrar normalidad cuando justamente no era lo que sentía en ese momento?

Su rubio amigo intentó fingir una mueca, que para ser sinceros le salió mal y sin forma definida, y le dijo evitando a toda costa la risa en sus palabras:

-Ahí están los chicos… espera… ¿quién es ella?

Liam enrojeció aún más, si es que se podía, y cerró los ojos. Le hubiese encantado decir "Ahh, ella es 'como se llamara', mi novia" y sentirse orgulloso de ello. Pero no podía.

-No lo sé… -Le dijo con un tono que bordeaba la decepción. Eso último le había dolido un poco. –Ni siquiera sé por qué está con nuestros amigos.

Miró a Niall. Éste llevaba una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. Pensó rápido y le dijo, hallándose desprevenido, una idea que podría resultar verdadera:

-Hey… ¡TÚ SABÍAS SOBRE ESTO! ¡Por eso insistías en que viniera y te acompañara a no sé qué basura!

Niall simplemente se echó a reír como nunca. Aparte del hecho de que era muy risueño, estaba lleno de esa alegría y felicidad que le provocaba su reciente encuentro con Paulette.

Luego de unos segundos que se sintieron años de risa, Niall sólo se limitó a sonreír y a asentir sobre la verdad que había descubierto Liam. En un par de meses sería oficialmente parte de la policía de investigaciones, así que ya era prácticamente un detective. Nada se le escapaba a su investigador favorito.

Liam, por su lado, se sentía mitad defraudado y mitad agradecido. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, pero de alguna forma alguien se las había arreglado para acercarla al grupo, y específicamente a él. Por lo general, sus amigos le debían favores y salvadas a él. Pero esta vez, quien fuera, había pagado todas sus deudas. Las que debía, y todas las del futuro.

Por fin el rubio le contestó algo, cuando ya estaban a menos de diez metros de su destino.

-Aprovecha las oportunidades que se te presentan, Leeyum… Puede que no vuelvan nunca más.

Liam se sintió desconcertado. Por lo general, era él quien decía aquel tipo de frases motivacionales a sus amigos, y ahora que se la decían a él, se sentía extraño.

Soltó suficiente aire por la nariz como para inflar un globo, y cerró los ojos intentando que no se notara la bomba formada en su interior que le provocaba la sola idea de tener que hablarle. Supuso que todas las cosas que hacía y decía traían consecuencias. Tanto las buenas como las malas.

_Al parecer, había sido demasiado bueno este último tiempo._

Se acercó y todos los saludaron. Niall se sentó en una de las bancas y miró a Leigh. Ésta le devolvió la mirada y sonrieron. Se llevaban bien, y por decir bien, se debía sumar la gracia que tenía Niall para caerle bien a la gente y terminar creando grandes relaciones interpersonales.

_Ideal para un plan encubierto._

-¿En dónde estaban? –Preguntó Perrie al ver a los chicos, luego de cruzar un par de palabras con su novio, que para Liam personalmente le resultó muy incómodo ya que sabía lo que probablemente estuviesen hablando.

-Que Niall te diga, –Dijo el castaño, intentando sonar coherente. –Créeme, lo único que quiere hacer es soltarlo.

Niall se sonrojó al recordar instantáneamente lo sucedido. Aún le costaba creer, naturalmente, que aquella mágica situación le ocurriera específicamente a él. Pero, como todos los amigos, tenía que devolver la mano.

-Oye, antes tienes que presentarte, caballero. ¿Acaso no notas la presencia de esta bellísima dama? –Niall se puso de pie y se acercó a la chica nueva sonriente. Ofreció su mano elegantemente para que ella se pusiera de pie al igual que él y avanzó con ella un par de pasos hasta llegar al centro del círculo que se formaba con las bancas. Liam sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba e intentó usar el método anti nerviosismo que le habían enseñado en la academia de Scotlan Yard. Funcionó, por lo menos para calmarse en ese preciso momento.

Niall la dejó en frente de su amigo y lo miró de forma cómplice. Había visto la cara que éste había puesto la primera vez que la vio y sabía que realmente se sentía encantado. Así que se sintió conforme con su pequeña maquinación y fue a sentarse de nuevo al puesto que había tomado inicialmente.

Por otro lado, Liam quiso aprovechar el estilo de palabras que usó su rubio amigo para referirse a la chica, por lo que usó todo el romanticismo y elegancia que pudo reunir dentro de sí en ese momento.

-Mi nombre es Liam Payne, señorita. Un gusto, -Dijo tomando su mano e inclinándose para darle un pequeño beso en el lado contrario a las palmas. Eran muy suaves, y percibió un ligero aroma a almendras que le recordó al nitrobenceno, idea que apartó de su mente de inmediato al ver de nuevo su rostro.

La chica sonrió y se ruborizó ligeramente. Corrió hacia atrás de su oreja un mechón de cabello intensamente ondulado y respondió dulcemente:

-Mi nombre es Danielle Peazer, caballero; el gusto es mío. –Sonrió de nuevo, hizo una pequeña reverencia como si fuera una presentación medieval y Liam sintió como si todo su cuerpo fuera a explotar. Notó cómo su rostro se empezaba a contraer para formar una brillante sonrisa y cómo también todos sus amigos los veían, especialmente a él.

Se preguntó si en realidad lo estarían mirando a él, en ese segundo en el que las miradas de él y Danielle se cruzaron oficialmente.

Pero la verdadera pregunta era;

_¿Estaba en verdad pendiente de los demás, o sólo de ella?_

La verdad, sólo tenía ojos para ella.

Ni siquiera sólo sus ojos, todo su cuerpo, su alma, su vida, la carrera que aún no tenía y la vida que recién comenzaba a vivir. Todo. Todo suyo.

Se habría podido entregar en ese mismo instante, se hubiese quedado así para siempre, pero tuvo que reponerse del trance en el que estaba para poder darse a sí mismo la oportunidad que el destino, o Dios, o el que dirigiera la operación vida le estaba dando en ese momento.

Saboreó la gloria, la dicha y la emoción que probablemente Niall había sentido hace un rato. Ahora lo entendía perfectamente. Ahora podía decir que si había podido jugar desde los zapatos de su amigo. No como los otros chicos, en dónde se habían hecho amigos primero y luego comenzado una relación con sus actuales novias. No, esto era mucho más emocionante. Era una bomba cayendo sobre sí instantáneamente para darle fuerzas.

-Maravillado de conocerla, señorita Danielle. –Dijo Liam incorporándose y saboreando internamente otra vez el nombre de la chica que había estado habitando sus pensamientos últimamente. '_Danielle_'_, _pensó. _'Danielle'_, volvió a pensar y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa casi perfecta se adueñara de su rostro. La chica sonrió, son sus dientes ordenados y resaltados por su piel morena. La miró embelesado, e intentó recuperar la cordura y postura para no parecer, o más bien dicho demostrar, lo baboso que empezaba a sentirse en su presencia.

-Ahora que ya se han presentado los dos, pueden sentarse y escucharme, -Dijo el chico rubio. Se apoyó en sus rodillas con los codos y sonriente dejó que todo lo que tenía que decir saliera fuera. –No van a creer lo que me pasó.

'_Yo tampoco puedo creer lo que me pasó'_ pensó Liam, más relajado y sentado en una de las bancas junto a Jesy y Leigh-Anne que compartían asiento. Se llevaba bien con ellas dos. Mientras Niall relataba su hermoso cuento de hadas a sus amigos, los demás se sorprendían y emocionaban, especialmente las chicas, y Liam aprovechaba esos momentos de atención que le daban todos para mirar de reojo a Danielle, que estaba sentada junto a Jade y Harry; mejores amigos desde hace un tiempo, y que demostraban tenerse un afecto bastante natural. Podían parecer hermanos, padre el uno del otro y a veces incluso novios, pero ellos no serían capaces de llegar ese nivel.

_¿Verdad?_

Una vez que Niall terminó de contar su impresionante y afortunada historia, pidió los respectivos consejos sobre cómo invitar a Paulette a salir y que ésta aceptara. Los chicos comentaron sus ideas, las chicas le dieron detalles sobre cómo debía hablarle y en qué momento. Liam entonces recordó algo. El rostro de Paulette se le hacía conocido. Sabía que lo había visto en alguna parte antes, pero no recordaba exactamente dónde. Quizás después meditaría más sobre aquello e investigaría lo necesario. Pero por ahora, tenía que usar las tácticas que sus propios amigos le daban a Niall si quería ganarse el corazón de Danielle como todo un caballero.


End file.
